The arrangement contains a plurality of heat shield elements disposed adjacently on a support structure and anchored to this to cover a surface, and wherein at least two adjacent heat shield elements each have at least one lateral groove, arranged in the region of the edge of the surface thereof facing the hot gas, these heat shield elements being connected by means of at least one seal element installed in the groove. An arrangement of this type is known, for example, from EP 1 022 437 A1 or from EP 0 896 128 A2.
The high temperatures prevailing in hot-gas chambers necessitate protecting a support structure exposed to hot gas. This can be done, for example, by lining the hot-gas chamber with heat shield elements whose surface facing the hot gas is cooled.
EP 0 224 817 B1 describes a heat shield arrangement, in particular for structural parts of gas turbine units, which is formed from a number of triangular heat shield elements. The heat shield elements are arranged adjacently, with a gap being left in each case, on a support structure and screwed to said structure.
A disadvantage of this is that hot gas from the combustion chamber can pass through the above-mentioned gaps and make contact with the support structure with the result that the material of the support structure can be damaged by the resulting massive heat impact.
The German patent application with the application file number 100 03 728.3 discloses a heat shield arrangement consisting of a number of heat shield elements wherein seal elements, preferably checker plates, are installed between the heat shield elements to prevent the escape of hot gas from the combustion chamber and thus protect the support structure.
A disadvantage of said arrangement is, for example, that a heat shield element with this type of arrangement cannot be installed or released independently of its adjacent heat shield elements. If, for instance, only the anchorage of one heat shield element were released when said arrangement was being released, for repair purposes for example, and an attempt then made to remove the heat shield element, such an attempt would fail because the seal elements belonging to the adjacent heat shield elements would at least have to be removed manually before the heat shield element could be withdrawn from the arrangement which, however, is not possible without releasing the adjacent heat shield elements from the support structure or at least loosening their anchorage and displacing them to an eccentric position with the result that the gap between the heat shield elements is enlarged.
Also during the production of this type of arrangement the heat shield elements cannot simply be anchored to the support structure independently of each other; instead, a relatively large gap must first be formed between the heat shield elements in each case, the seal element then installed, the gap then reduced in size, and the heat shield elements finally anchored to the support structure.